Prior art valves for controlling fluid flow through a housing are known in the art. However, such prior art valves have suffered from certain disadvantages. For example, prior art valves often include a handle or other mechanical actuator which physically contacts the internal valve member in some fashion to adjust its position. This circumstance is disadvantageous in that it restricts the valve to a particular mode of operation (e.g., if the position of the valve member is adjusted by rotating a knob, that valve can only be actuated by rotating the knob). It is also disadvantageous in that it introduces additional moving elements into the device which require maintenance and are prone to failure.
In addition, prior art valves are typically position sensitive. In other words, many prior art valves will only function properly if they are oriented in a predefined position. For example, prior art valves employing a ball and a seal as their valving elements fall into this category of position sensitive valves. If oriented incorrectly, gravity will prevent the ball from seating against the seal thereby preventing the valve from operating properly.